Various storage class memories (SCMs) such as a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), a resistive RAM (ReRAM), and a phase-change memory (PCM) have been developed. Although an SCM has a lower access speed than a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), the degree of integration of the SCM is high. On the other hand, although the DRAM has a lower degree of integration than SCM, the access speed of the DRAM is high. For this reason, in the case of a system on which a plurality of types of memories are mounted, it is necessary to properly use these memories.
However, in the related art, since it is assumed that only DRAM is used for a main memory, information used for allocating data to a plurality of types of memories is not managed. For example, there is disclosed a method of recording information indicating whether or not access has been made in a page table in unit of a page. However, in the related art, it is not managed which region in the page is accessed, and with respect to information managed in the related art, it is difficult to determine the allocation of data to a plurality of types of memories. In addition, in the related art, it is not managed which region in the page is accessed. In the related art, it is difficult to predict data to be accessed in the future by a processing circuit with a high accuracy.